characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Gwen Tennyson
Gwendolyn Tennyson is an Anodite and Ben Tennyson's cousin. Gwen served as one of the main protagonists for the first three series of the franchise before leaving to go to college. Background While her cousin Ben was off "going hero" with the use of the Omnitrix, Gwen was forced to sit on the sidelines and act as support for Ben. That was until she discovered she had an affinity towards magic and soon developed these abilities to gain a more active role in dealing with criminals. Powers and Abilities * Martial Arts: Even when she was 10 years old Gwen was a adept in martial arts. By the time she was 15, she had achieved her black belt and was skilled enough to defeat a fellow black belt in less than a minute. * Enhanced Strength: Gwen was easily able to judo-flip a Tetramand who was several times larger than herself. * Gifted Intelligence: Gwen is smart enough to get into college early. * Archery: Gwen has displayed skill in archery. * Magic: Even before she discovered her Anodite heritage, Gwen displayed mastery in magic and was quickly able to apply this in combat. ** Flight: While Gwen herself has not displayed this ability, Charmcaster was able to fly while in Gwen's body due to Gwen's "magical aura". ** Telekinesis: Gwen can telekinetically move objects and can use this ability to levitate herself. ** Dowsing: By focusing her magic on life signatures on objects, Gwen can track the person who owns said objects. ** Clairvoyance: Gwen has demonstrated the ability to see everything inside a DNAlien base. ** Memory Erasion: Gwen was able to erase her past self's memories. ** Telepathy: Gwen is able to receive and transmit telepathic messages through dimensions. * Mana Manipulation: Gwen has displayed an immense control over mana and as such this is her go to ability in combat. ** Barrier Projection: Gwen is able to almost instantly project barriers made out of either magic or mana, strong enough to withstand laser fire. These barriers can be in the form of wide shields or forcefields. *** Temperature Resistance: Gwen's barriers have been able to tank both the extreme heat of a spaceship's exhaust and freeze rays so cold, they freeze people almost instantly. ** Platform Generation: Gwen can create platforms constructed out of mana to help her keep up with enemies who can achieve flight. ** Mana Projectiles: Gwen can fire out mana projectiles at her enemies. Gwen can also make these highly volatile. ** Beam Projection: Gwen can fire out a beam of mana to either attack her enemies or grab and immobilize them. ** Bolt Projection: Gwen can fire out at least six bolts of mana at her opponents at a time. ** Tendril Generation: Gwen can fire out four tendrils of mana out of one of her hands. ** Light Generation: Gwen is able to create a ball of mana to illuminate her way in total darkness. ** Life-Force Absorption: Gwen was able to absorb her life-force back after it had been drained by Darkstar. ** Mana Constructs:'''Gwen has been able to use her mana to create entire constructs such as walls and large pillars to crush her opponents. ** '''Optic Beams: Gwen is able to fire out small mana blasts from her eyes. ** Inter-Dimensional Portal Generation: Gwen was able to create a portal into the Null Void which is an entirely separate dimension. She has also used this ability to force Charmcaster to flee the battle. ** Shockwave Generation: Gwen is able to create shockwaves of mana and was able to use this ability to find a piece of level 20+ technology (for reference the Omnitrix is level 20 tech). ** Bubble Projection: Gwen can generate a mana bubble to suffocate her opponents. ** Teleportation: Gwen has been able to teleport herself, Ben and Kevin from Earth to a large space station. ** Mana Detection: '''Gwen was able to scan the entirety of a university campus for mana. ** '''Life-Drain Resistance: Gwen has been able to use her mana to protect herself from Darkstar's life-drain abilities. * Enhanced Durability: Gwen was able to stay conscious after being thrown into a metal wall. * Enhanced Speed: Gwen was able to move faster than the eye could track so that she could protect the Vreedles from a shoe grenade. Equipment * Spellbook: Gwen was able to steal Charmcaster's spellbook and was able to use this to learn magic. This book contains most, if not all, of Gwen's spells. * Charm of Telekinesis: This charm greatly enhances Gwen's telekinesis as well as grants her the ability to fly freely. * Luck Charm: '''This charm manipulates probablitity so that the odds are always in Gwen's favor. While she does lose it, there is potential that she could regain it. * '''Keystone of Bezel: This charm greatly enhances the condition of the user, allowing Gwen (who was 10 at the time) to become strong enough to lift a 100kg man. Spells * M'echanae Discombobulus:' This spell allows Gwen to dismantle any manner of technology, including the Omnitrix. According to Azmuth, Gwen put so much mana into the spell that he could "pick up the reading halfway across the galaxy". * Unsqueria Despariot: This spell releases a shockwave of magic from Gwen's body. * Elota Objectia: When used correctly, this spell allows Gwen to fire a wave of blue magical energy at her opponent. * Aquate Risa Spackwata: This spell allows Gwen to generate waterspouts under the target. * Twista Combitus: This spell allows Gwen to summon a giant snake composed of blue magical energy. The snake can shield Gwen from attacks such as lightning bolts. * Appendage-A Regoria: This spell immediately paralyses her opponent. However, this spell only lasts until something touches the victim. * Reanima Verdanica: This spell allows Gwen to create flowers. * Reanima Dynamica: This spell allowed Gwen to short-circuit a satellite computer. * Amorous Infectica: Tis spell causes dogs to fall in love with a target. * Saphirus Expectorium Perpetua: This sell creates a perpetual whirlwind strong enough to lift a building. * Skadiggeth Metalarka: This spell grants Gwen telekinesis over metal objects and was able to give her control over a large metal container. * Teewat Ligara: Creates a whirlwind. * Camouphlat Vaporus: Using the water vapor in the air, Gwen can create a large steam screen to obscure herself. * Stingu Invisibus: This spell allow Gwen telekinesis powerful enough to lift several large boulders at once. * Thanatis Icatis Exodus: This spell creates a large tornado powerful enough to lift cars off the road. * Tara Tremmo Eradico: This spell allows Gwen to weaken and break nearby structures. * Galeus Zipuctus: This spell grants Gwen some form of aerokinesis and allows her to create whirlwinds. * Vortess Nebulae: This spell projects a protective barrier. * Mercuta Verditis: This spell allows Gwen to fire out magical bolts on par with Charmcaster's power. * Autem Forcems: This spell grants Gwen limited control over electronic devices. * Segma Sofom: This spell allows Gwen to telekinetically move three hoverboards at once and crash them into Vilgax's drones. * Portallus Projectum: This spell allows Gwen to generate portals as a means of teleportation. * Reverto Meus Ops Mihi: This spell allows Gwen to steal back any powers or mana stolen from her. * Tur-bo: Creates a whirlwind powerful enough to lift Kevin. * Ortis: Grants Gwen telekinesis. * Ortis Exposits: This spell allows Gwen to find exactly what she's looking for. * Quis quandum era maflictus, iem feachus mas redentegero, quis venit pro mas mesquam essei: This spell allows Gwen to travel to any point in era in time. * Abeo Exorier: Creates a dome of magical energy before teleporting to any location of Gwen's choosing. * Eradiko: Traps the target inside a magical sphere before causing them to explode. * Somnus: This spell allows Gwen to instantly put her opponent to sleep. * Facio Gravis: This spell allows Gwen to control gravity and magnifiy it, to the point where Chromastone was immobilized. * Fabecio Kai: This spell melts any oncoming attacks as well as the body of her opponent. * Tardis Mordis: This spell was able to significantly decrease Gwen's opponent's speed. * Rest Ituo Nowitus Wespinaetro Itus Vigoratus Perwita: This spell allows Gwen to restore a person to normal. * Incendia Absum: Creates a wind powerful enough to extinguish a ring of fire. * Silicus Milez Sasitatio: This spell allows Gwen to summon a group of rock monsters from the ground. * Pontum Cartigo: This spell causes all nearby electronics to come to life and attack the opponent. * Tempestus Erectum: Allows Gwen to summon a powerful wind. * Tempestus Impaetus: Allows Gwen to summon a lightning strike. * Scribo Iniacendia: '''This spell allows Gwen to bring a pen to life and write so fast it combusts. * '''Super Theca: Allows Gwen to put out a small fire. * Imperium Im Mentum: This spell's intended use is to excorcise opponents and prevent them from being possessed. * Liberatio: This spell liberates a target from their shackles. * Nectes Artes Magica: This spell creates mana shackles to restrict an opponent's magic. * Magnus Vox: This spell generates a large mana blast to fire at her opponent. * Eo Recedentia: This spell creates a shield powerful enough to withstand Diagon's energy beams and also teleports whoever is inside the dome a long distance away. * Tuum Manifestis Occulta: This spell is able to decode a message so advanced, no codebreaker in the world was able to decode it. * Corona: This spell generates a platform of mana which the user can telekinetically move. Alternate Forms Anodite Form: Should Gwen lose control over her emotions or is fighting a losing battle, she can turn into an Anodite. This greatly enhances her condition to the point where she is able to hit a Highbreed across a city without even trying. The mere presence of this form was enough to scare Zombozo who feeds on souls and nonchalantly talks about people he's murdered and buried. * Mana Manipulation: While in this form Gwen's mana is greatly enhanced, to the point that if she's not careful she could lose her sanity and humanity. * Size Alteration: Though she didn't seem to notice it, Gwen was able to easily grow several times her size in this form. * Light Generation: Gwen naturally radiates a good amount of purple light from herself. * Telekinesis: Gwen was easily able to crush Humungousaur with but a thought. Limited Anodite Form: Gwen has demonstrated the ability to limit some of her Anodite energy into herself to safely use some of its power. While using this form Gwen was able to easily defeatLooma who had previously defeated Terraspin and XLR8. Astral Form: Gwen can use an astral form to project herself into the Omnitrix. While using this form, she effortlessly defeated Ultimate Echo Echo and its implied that she would've been able to defeat the rest of the Ultimate Aliens. Feats Strength * When she was 10, was able to throw a small rock with enough precision to hit Hex, who was several meters above her, on the head. * Was able to tie up a Highbreed. * Was able to blow up a truck with only one of her projectiles. * Was able to lift part of the road using her mana. * Was able to generate a mana projectile, powerful enough to overpower Darkstar's life drain abilities which is impressive considering mana is essentially life-force. * Was able to cleanly slice through a building using her mana. * Was able to rip off two metal truck doors off their hinges using mana. * Was able to lift a couple of DNAliens using mana. * Was able to lift a giant oscillator key using mana. * Was able to immobilize Rath using mana ropes. Speed * Has kept up with the likes of Wildmutt and Big Chill. * Was quick enough to react to a lava plume being generated right underneath her. * Was able to react to Helen Wheels (who is the fastest kinecelaran (XLR8's species) Argit has seen) and put up a barrier before Helen could reach her on the other side of the room. * Was able to use her mana to outrun a mutant To'kustar (Way Big's species). * Was able to react to lightning bolts fired at he by Victor. Durability * Gwen's shields have been able to tank the exhaust of a spaceship. * Gwen's shield was able to tank a generator being thrown at it. * Gwen was able to generate a shield to protect the group from a blast that covered a 0.5 mile radius. * Was able to protect herself, Ben and Kevin from Verdona's mana blasts which were powerful enough toleave large craters in the ground. * Was able to protect herself from a torrent of water released by a nearby dam. * Was able to generate a shield capable of withstanding an entire barrage of laser fire. * One of her shields was capable of tanking two high-intensity energy blasts. * Was able to resist a large tractor beam for 2 minutes and 16 seconds (from a meta point of view). * Was able to protect the group from disk flying so fast they indented themselves in Kevin's car. * Was able to create a barrier strong enough to protect a spaceship from asteroids. * Was able to survive being hit with a nuclear blast fired at her by P'andor before recovering less than a minute later. * Was able to protect herself from a lava plume. * Was able to generate a barrier strong enough to withstand one of Way Big's cosmic rays. Skill * Before she even started using magic, Gwen (at 11 years old) was able to wield the Staff of Ages which can only be wielded by a master magician. In comparison, Charmcaster who was five years older than Gwen and had been learning magic for a longer amount of time was unable to wield the staff. * Was able to take out 8 Forever Knights singlehandedly. * Defeated several DNAliens singlehandedly. * Easily defeated Rath. * Way able to hold her own against Ultimate Kevin. * Was able to seal the Lucubra inside another dimension. * While she was sick, Gwen was able to teleport herself, Ben and Kevin "thousands of miles away" while moving at supersonic speeds. * While possessed by Diagon, Gwen was able to absorb life from a couple of trees and run faster than a speeding car. * Diagon notes that Gwen is the most powerful being on Earth. * Was able to set up a trap for Charmcaster while inside her bag. Weaknesses * Gwen is vulnerable to having her mana and/or life energy absorbed. * Gwen is almost completely useless against opponents who are immune to mana. * Gwen can be reckless at times causing her to make mistakes more easily. Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroes Category:Completed Profiles Category:Telekinetics Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Ben 10 Category:Human Hybrids Category:North American Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Warner Bros. Category:Summoners Category:Tomboys